1. Field
This disclosure relates to database management systems. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for performing a near-instantaneous restore of a database.
2. Related Art
Modern databases have become very large, often reaching multi-terabytes in size. In the event of a restore from a backup, no matter how much hardware power is available and no matter how fast the I/O subsystem is deployed, the restore can often take tens of minutes, hours, or even days. For organizations that require constant availability database resources, the time taken to perform a restore can result in a loss of revenue, as well as shake the confidence of the organization's customers in the organization's ability to always be available and online for business.